Pokemon new gen
by SliverWolfAlpha
Summary: A set of twins begain they jounry to be the best tag team in they home regeion and to make they parnets proud
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon and this is the second time re updateding this chatper anyway hope you are happy**

Deep in the town of Lavender town a set of twins is where are story begins as we follow the loves of a set of siblings. Their names are Akio and Kanji and they are twins.. Though non-identical.. Akiohad black hair.. But their still twin in most every other way. While Kanji has had for example has sliver hair with black there tips

They were alike in many ways but not in the types of Pokemon they liked with Kanji liking ghost type Pokemon while liking Akio physic types.. But they did have one thing they both agreed on when it came to Pokemon.. Their dream to be the greatest Pokemon tag-team in the Kanto and Johto regions.

But for now, they were both at home, when Akio and Andre's mom called to them as they were asleep. "Akio!..Kanji ! wake up! It's nearly 9 o'clock!"

Both sibling's eyes shot open and they jumped out of bed eagerly and racing each other for the shower as soon as they exited their rooms. Akio had glint in her eyes as she slid her foot out, tripping Kanji and running into the bathroom, where she quickly locked the door behind her.

Kanji grumbled something illegible at his sister, before slumping his shoulders and sliding down, to sit by the bathroom, waiting.

His sister finally exited the bathroom after a short while grinning at Akio. "I hate you sometimes, sis"

"Love you to brother" Akio grinned, patting her bother on the head as she walked by.

Kanji ran into the bathroom and got ready for the day before exiting and walking into the living room a few minutes later, stretching his arms as he entered the living room were he found his sister praying at their father's picture.

Kanji walked over to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Don't worry Kanji.. I'm sure he's be watching over us….mom's waiting on us though.. Come on"

"Let's make him proud of us, onechan" Akio said standing up.

Kanji nodded simply. "Definitely"

Their mother, who had hazel eyes and brown was watching them as they came out side to the backyard with smiles.

"I hope their ready for me to give them these… Even if they are they same ages when I got a Pokemon as little girl" Their mother thought to herself worriedly.

Akio and Kanji went over to there mother who was holding she had a duskball and friendship ball in her hands. "Kanji.. for you the duskball which has a ghost type Pokemon and Akio, the friendship ball which contains a physic type, .. oh and here are some new outfits for you two…Now go up stairs and get dressed., you two"

Akio glanced at her mom, who was very beautiful in her eyes, as she was handed the clothes .. But there was one thing she hated... Or rather two things that annoyed her. Her mom's chest.. It was huge compared to Akio who looked down at her own chest.

"I'm so flat.. but mom is ridiculously large in the chest department. Just like all the girls in our family…" Akio cried in her mind. "I know I might get bigger eventually.. But I'm so flat right now, I could pass for a boy! It's not fair!"

Kanji saw that his sister had anime tears and raised an eyebrow but wasn't going to ask, knowing she's just punch him and tell him it was a girl thing that he wouldn't understand so he backed away slowly.

Kanji was given an outfit consisting of a black hoodie, white fingerless gloves and with dark gray jeans while Akio received similar clothes of a white hoodie with black fingerless gloves and light gray jeans.

The twins went inside and up to their rooms to get dressed a few minutes later, Kanji had finished putting his hood up over his head while glancing at the duskball on his bed. He picked it up and pressed the button the ball making it bigger. "Maybe I should see what ghost type Pokemon is inside of it now.."

Akio knocked on her brother's door however, interrupting him as he groaned in annoyance.

Kanji are you dressed yet?" Akioasked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, yeah sis… sheesh" Kanji said, hitting the button to make the ball smaller and putting it on his belt before leaving his room to join his sister.

The two went back outside where their mom was waiting outside holding two pokedexs in her hands. One of them was black while the other was white. Their mom heard her children and hid them behind her quickly, drying her tears before facing her children.

"Akio.. Kanji..I am so proud of you both" Their mom said with tears in her eyes. "These are for you two… professor Gary Oak sent these pokedexs for and.. and I wish you two the best of luck. Please be carefully"

Akio openly started crying, hugging her brother's arm much to his embarrassment as Kanji himself hid his tears as best he could.

"Now.. Go ahead and see what teaseling is in the balls.. Kanji you go first dear" Their mom then said, looking at her daughter.

"Ok mom" Akio said, nodding as she let go of her brother and dried her eyes before she tossed the friendship ball in air and said come on out whoever you are.

An Abra come from the white light of the ball and looked at Akio who smiled and ran up to it, hugging it. "So cute!"

Akio scanned the Abra as after moment with her Pokedex to see what moves it had. "So.. You know you teleport and Psychic!"

Kanji eagerly tossed the poke ball out as soon as his mom nodded at him and nothing a black light came from the ball a Gastly appeared from with in looked at each other before the Gastly licked him playfully as Kanji grabbed his Pokedex and sscanned it for its move set it. It had Shadow Ball and thunder punch. Akio thought to himself as he looked at the Pokemon, "Is this gengar's child?"

Sometime later in the forest near Celadon City, Akio and Kanji set out on their journey to be the greatest tag team and were looking for some wild Pokemon to battle.

"Maybe I'll be able to find a Vulpix" Kanji thought to himself and luck behold, he came upon a trainer that was abusing his Vulpix.

"Pathetic.. your one of the weakest of your Pokemon kind.." the trainer said angrily. " I am releasing you and getting a better Pokemon"

The trainer then walked away from the crying Vulpix and Akio carefully approached the Pokemon, speaking to it. "Hi there,Vulpix.. are you ok?"

The Vulpix jumped at Akio, trying to attack him but Akio managed to dodge it before getting outa poke ball and sending out Gastly, telling it to use Shadowball

The attack caused the Vulpix to fall asleep so Kanji threw a empty poke ball to capture the sleeping Pokemon and waited a few moments before summoning it. "So I caught Vulpix… great job Gastly.. now let's see are new friend"

Kanji threw the ball and shouted. "COME ON OUT!"

Vulpix appeared and looked, confused before seeing Akio from few minute earlier.

Kanji crouched down and went to pick it up it the Vulpix,who in turn bite him. But Kanji was determined and ignored the biting until Vulpix stopped, realizing that Kanji wasn't going to hurt her, like her former trainer did. The Vulpix felt sorry about biting Kanji and started was licking his bites gently.

"See? It's ok Vulpix. I'm not going to hurt you like that other guy did" He shifted the Vulpix to his shoulder, where it sat while smiling. "Come on Gastly, Vulpix. Let's go find sis"

Meanwhile, Akio was close by also looking for Pokemon of her own. "I know my brother is looking for a Vulpix.. what should I look for? maybe a Poliwag or a water type of some kind? Hmm.."

A few minutes past before she got a reaction."I got a bite! Akio said happily as she brought a Poliwag on land. "Alright!"

"Abra! come on out" Akio said, and had Abra use confusion on Poliwag.

Abra's eyes glowed before using it's attack, it then hit the wild Poliwag Akio a then hit the poliwag with a pokeball.

The Poliwag glowed red before entering the pokeball after a few movements then she heard a ping. "Alright! I CAUGHT A POILWAG" she shouted happily before grabbing the pokeball up with that had newly caught Poliwag inside and decided to spent some time playing with her Pokemon.

"Come on out, Poliwag" Akio said, with a happy look on her face. "Let's go and find my brother" Abra and Poliwag nodded and went with her as she headed off.

It wasn't long before she found Akio and when she found her brother training with Gastly and Vulpix. "Ok, Gastly.. use Shadowball"

Akio saw her brother battling his two Pokemon against each other and she couldn't help but think to herself. "Brother..your so much like dad"

"Lets go Abra!, Poliwag! we cant him get too far ahead of us" Akio said, altering her brother to her presence.

Unknown to them however, not far away, a black hooded figure was watching them. "Akio and Kanji… so your Akihiko's kids? will be like your father Kanji… or will you make a different choice?"… either way, I will watching you from afar until its time.. so grow strong and trust in your Pokemon.

To be continued

Now your going to say are you not finshing your narutos storys i will but i am bored of just doing that dont worry i will finsh them this is my side project for now


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own pokemon or any of games anime etc. I have Ap edwards to thank for helping and doing the comdey and festival parts on this story so enjoy**

Akio and Kanji were walking thought Celadon City with Gastly, Abra, Vulpix and Poliwag walking right behind them happily. As they walked, Kanji noticed that his sister stopped in place in font off a shop with Abra.

Kanji Gaisly and Vulpix noticed she was looking at a TV new story and spoke the name statement out loud. "Famous Pokemon battle frontier trainer Ash Ketchum's daughter Rosa Ketchum has just announced she will become a Pokemon trainer herself"

Kanji glared at the image of Rosa on the screen. Man did he hate her… she was spoiled rotten from what he' heard of her. Kanji did his best to ignore the TV report, but he ended up punch the wall of the building and his sister grabbed his arm. "Please don't, onichan.. Let's just get going.. Please?"

Gastly and Vulpix followed their trainer to the Pokemon center where he got a room from nurse joy. As they waited though Kanji couldn't let his anger for Rosa Ketchum go, causing his and Akio's Pokemon to cry in concern.

Kanji couldn't let it go though.. Rosa Ketchum... She had everything, while he, his sister and mom had always struggled. Rosa got all toys, candies and junk she could ever want while they barely had the opportunity for extras like that. She probably got new clothing when ever she wanted too while his sister Akio had to wear hand-me-downs.. All because they had to live in very poor conditions, even during the three years their father had been around doing odd jobs for the town to try and get them food and clothing.. Yeah… Kanji was pissed alright.

Akio came running in, trying to calming down her twin brother. " "Onichan…everything will be ok.. Really"

Vulpix and Gastly also helped her calm him down as Akio hugged her brother. "I hate her.. Rosa Ketchum"

"I know, onichan.. I know" Akio said sighing. "I don't really like her or trust her either"

After Akio let go, Kanji thought to himself "If we meet her …I will crush her little world of her snobby nature…"

This was one of his nonofficial goals besides his and his sister's dream. "No matter what, I will make sure Akio's dream comes true"

Kanji, sighed and sat down on chairs with his sister, while he turned on the nearby TV.

"It's her again.. And she has three Pokemon with her.." Akio stated out loud. " It looks like a Charmander, a Pichu and an Eevee"

Suddenly, Kanji stood up while putting up his hood. "Charmander, Pichu and Eevee, huh?… well then… Gastly, Vulpix?… we have training to do, come on… we'll be back, Akio"

The two Pokemon followed right behind Kanji, leaving Akio and her Pokemon there to worry about him.

A short distance away, in the forest area outside the city, Kanji had started training with his Pokemon.

Vulpix had just used ember attack while Gastly used thunder punch. They managed to dodge each other's attacks though unknowingly they were being watched by a Trapinch. At the same time, a elder Flygon was also nearby and looked at the Trapinch, before looking at what she was looking at.

Flygon saw Kanji as with Vulpix and Gastly, the Flygon looked at the boy, and was able to peer in into his very soul, noticing he had a pure heart but also foreseen that he would need a dragon like himself by his side one day. The Flygon gave Trapinch a nod of approval, who gave a happy sound and ran out to the trainer.

Kanji heard a sound coming though the forest and before he could react, something head butted him.

"What the fuck?" Kanji asked as he was knocked down comically.

Trapinch jumped onto his stomach playfully while Gastly went over to Trapinch and spoke to him. "What are you doing here?"

Trapinch replayed back with she had seen with Kanji your trainer and stated she knew she was destined to be with him as one of his Pokemon.

Vulpix joined in and asked Trapinch a question as well. "Why are you not in the desert?"

"Actually…well… according to my father, I was born here.." Trapinch replied, before tears began to appear.. "But my mom.. she got captured by Team Rocket"

The Trapinch went on to say parent's trainer had been beaten to death by them due to them refusing to give them up their son, ( the Trapinch present) who was just an egg at the time.

After a moment, Kanji got up and tossed an empty pokeball to Trapinch, who, to his surprise, to his was "captured" on the first try, before Kanji summoned him from it.

"So Trapinch huh?" Kanji commented as scanned it with his Pokedex and to his shock this Pokemon was only known to live in Hoenn region. "Weird… why would a Hoenn are Pokemon that are known to live in the hottest places be here where it's usually much cooler?"

Trapinch is a shiny according to this Pokedex cool .. Looks like Trapinch's moves are Signal Beam, gust and mud shot… not bad" Kanji said out loud. "Let's check everyone's current levels… Trapinch is level 13, Gastly is 12 and Vulpix is at 11... My moves for them are mean look, thuderpunch and spite gender male for Gastly and Vulpix moves ember, tail whip, roar, baby-doll eyes and quick attack"

Kanji smiled at his team they might be weak for now, but he didn't care… he would have these three far stronger then Rosa's Pokemon and have finally something over Rosa.

He heard a female voice and looked to find his sister smiling at him with his new Pokemon as Kanji thought to himself, "This is all that I could ever ask for"

"Hey, Akio?…lets get going to the next town" he said and waited for Akio to nod before they started walking off together.

"Who's this, Kanji?" Akio asked, pointing to the new Pokemon walking along with them.

"This is Trapinch… my new Pokemon and a new friend that's joined us" Kanji replied as Trapinch nodded to Akio. "It might be a long journey….so let's have you, Gastly and Vulpix go back to their Pokeballs for right now"

As soon as the Pokemon were back inside their balls, Kanji and Akio began their trip to heading to Pewter City

"Onichan.. Maybe we should we should take the path through the Diglett cave.. That should get us a close to Pewter city" Akio suggested as thy came to a stop.

"No…" Kanji replied looking around. "I think we should take the forest path instead…might be safer.. who knows what's in there besides Digletts.. We should steer clear of the cave unless we have to, Akio"

Kanji sighed as Akio pointed to the nearby cave. "Please, Onichan?"

"Akio… we could get going faster using route 16... We'd end up in the Viridian Forest and come out closer to Pewter City" Kanji explained. "Sorry, Akio but our team isn't ready for that cave yet.. These caves sometimes known for dangerous Pokemon. It's too risky"

Akio sighed, looking a bit down but nodding nonetheless.

"Next time we'll take your ideal, ok sis?" Kanji said with a smile, putting his hand on one of his sister's shoulders. "Let's get going.."

With a smile and a nod back, Kanji started off down the road leading to Viridian forest with Akio following right behind him with a smile on her face. "I never want this journey to end.. Nor do I want to lose my brother"

As we leave Akio and his sister, we found Rosa Ketchum arguing with her father Ash and her mother Serena.

Rosa was short but thin girl with black eyes and short black hair with brown highlights done up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a outfit consisting of a mid drift level short white t-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, blue short shorts and dark red boots with two metal straps on each on.

"Serena… you can not be so rough with your Pokemon when your training" Ash said, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair. "You wonder why some of your Pokemon are so. Well.. Uncooperative with you?.. It's because of the way you treat them"

"Your father is absolutely right" Serena stated, trying to keep her husband calm. "We taught you to respect Pokemon when you were younger"

"Please, mother" Rosa said sneering. "Pokemon should do as we command them. Those who don't behave deserve to be punished"

"Rosa, Ketchum!" Serena said, nearly raising her voice.

"Rosa.. Your grounded!" Ash said, putting his hat back on. "And your not going on to any tournament any time soon… not to mention that-"

"Grounded ? I don't think so, dad" Rosa said, opening the front door and walking outside. "I'm not a little kid who can just be grounded.. And I'll treat my Pokemon any damn way I please!"

"I win my matches because I don't back down and makes sure my Pokemon fight aggressively!" Rosa continued angrily. "It's always worked so I'll keep doing it.. So butt out!"

Rosa slammed the door leaving her mom and dad inside angry and confused.

"How did we go wrong in raising her, Serena?" Ash asked, sitting down and sighing. "She was so sweet when she was little"

"I don't know sweetie.." Serena replied, sitting by her husband and resting her head on his shoulder. "We did all we could.. But maybe we let her leave home to be a Pokemon trainer like we were at too early am age… maybe she picked up bad habits from people she met"

"Maybe.." Ash said, slumping in his seat. "I don't know what to think.. Or what to do about her"

A short ways away from the house, Rosa had walked and only now came to a stop.

"Stupid mom.. Stupid dad!" Rosa growled as she stood with her arms folded. "I hate them!.. Telling me what to do?.. Who the heck do they think they are?!"

"I'll treat my Pokemon however I feel like it" She then yelled out to no one. "Now.. I should do some training… and if my Pokemon doesn't do as I say or do it right.. Then their will be consequences as usual.

Rosa storming out of Pallet town and headed for Pewter city, though she stopped for a bit along the way to look for any Pokemon worthy of her catching. Seeing nothing of interest, mostly Rattata's and Pidgey's, Rosa continued on her way, eventually ending up in Viridian City a short time later.

Some time later, Rosa walked into the Viridian city's Pokemon center where she was greeted by smiling Nurse Joy. "Hello, how can I help you today?"

Rosa on the other hand, snapped at her. "Hurry up and heal my Pokemon already.. Do you job"

Nurse joy smiled faded very quickly. "Um.. Of course…place your Pokeballs here"

Rosa dropped her Pokeballs on the track, and walked away very rudely to sit on the nearby waiting area.

"Rosa?" Nurse joy called out several minutes later, making Rosa look up with an annoyed expression.

"About damn time" Rosa muttered, looking up from her book. "Yes? What is it.. You need something?"

Nurse Joy nodded "Yes actually.. your Pokemon Eevee and Charmander are.. Well.. scared of any physical contacted… why is that?"

Rosa began to sweat slightly. "Um you see.."

Nurse Joy raised her hand and stopped her. "I can already tell what it is.. It's know because train your Pokemon so rough.. It's you that have made Pokemon scared of being touched by others"

"In any case, your Pokemon are free to go, but a word of advice" Nurse Joy in slightly angry tone. "Pokemon are living breather beings of life… not tools of war or machines to do ever command that their trainers say"

Rosa gritted her teeth as she snatched her Pokeballs and looked Nurse Joy in her eyes. "Just who the fuck do you think you are speaking to me like that?!"

"I'm Rosa Ketchum.. Not some average backwoods Pokemon trainer!" Rosa shouted as Nurse Joy gasped at her in shock. "You dare to tell me what to do!?.. I'll will have my family's lawyer shut this pathetic dump down and make sure you never work again!"

Rosa walked to the door, leaving Nurse Joy in tears, stopping and looking at her on last time. "Stick to doing your job like the pathetic loser you are.. And never, ever try and tell me what to do.. Or my threat of you loosing your job will be a promise, not just a threat.. You got me, you old hag?"

With that, Rosa slammed the door and left the Pokemon center, deciding she needed a nice relaxing bath to take her mind of the nurse, settling on the nearby forest water pond. She purchased some soap and shampoo from a nearby shop and headed to the pond, where she stripped out of her clothes and sunk into the nice, secluded pond. "So nice.. Though a bit steamy here"

Their was a lot of steam that obscured the pond as she relaxed in the nice warm water and enjoyed the peace and quite away from her parents. At least it was relaxing, until she thought she heard a splash and backed up a bit in the water and felt her back hit something warm and flesh like.

She froze for a moment before turning around slowly and saw a boy her age.. Also completely naked and just as shocked. Like deer caught in a head like they stood their in the water naked staring at each other.. But it didn't last long as Rosa came to her senses and snapped out of it.

"P-pervert!" She screamed, pulling back her hand and punching him hard enough to send him flying several feet back with a splash. "Who the fuck do you think you are!.. Coming into this pond to see me naked, you stupid horny pervert!"

She lunged at Kanji who, quickly got out of the water and was chased around the pond by the enraged girl, both of them naked as the ran.

"Leave me alone you psycho!" Kanji yelled. "I didn't even know you were in the pond! And who's want to look at you naked anyways. Your not that impressive!"

"Bull shit!" The red faced, Rosa yelled back. "You knew damn well I was in their .. And I have a great body for my age! These are natural c cup breasts .. Natural damn it!"

"I don't care about your .. Your Breasts!" the now equally red faced Kanji yelled back. "Stop chasing me, you stuck up ugly brat"

"I'm not ugly!" Rosa yelled , throwing large tree branch, she grabbed up, at it. "I'm damn hot! And I have a perfect, slim body!.. That's why you were peaking on me!"

"Stop chasing me, you nut job!" Kanji stumbled and lost some speed just long enough for Rosa to catch up where she grabbed him and she put him into a headlock.

"See how perfect they are!" Rosa said, pushing his head against her breasts as she held him in the headlock. "Admit you wanted to look at them with out me know,, but decide to get into the pond to try and touch them!"

"Brother. Did you find the pond and.." Akio started until she saw the scene and started in disbelief. "I don't swear often… but what the fuck is going on?… why are you both naked?.. Is this.. Were you to.. Doing it?… what would are parents say.. Your too young!"

"It's not like that!" Kanji yelled to her. " This psycho girl was in the pond but I didn't see her until she bumped into me.. And started chasing me around like this!"

"You mean you to weren't … doing it?" The blushing Akio asked, turning her head away.

"No way in hell would I have sex with this pervert!" Rosa yelled, finally letting go of Kanji who ran to get grab a towel. "Are you his lover?"

"I'm his sister!" Akio exclaimed loudly. "and.. Put some clothes on both of you!.. It's bad enough I now have a far to detailed image of my naked brother's body engraved into my mind that will take years of therapy to get rid of.. But I don't wanna see another girl with a better body then mine naked too"

"Ha!.. I told you I had a great body!" Rosa retorted a she rather casually, began putting on clothes. "Besides.. I'm confined in my body. .so I don't care if I'm naked.. As long as it's not around a pervert of course.

"I give up" Kanji said, as he got some clothes on.

Later that day -12:00 near the exit of the forest WHY THE HELL NOT Rosa said why aren't we leaving for the Pokemon center Kanji spoke up from his bowl full of rice.

It's closed by now and they don't take ugly little girls like you Kanji said with Akio laughing quietly WHAT THE HEL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME PEVERT!?" Rosa yelled.

"You heard me.." Kanji calmly replied, trying to put out the fire of her rage, by not reacting further. "Akio.. I heard that tomorrow there's a festival of some kind in Pewter city. You interested in going?"

Akio had stars in her eyes as she enthusiastic answered. "Yes, yes yes..! do you know what kind of festival it is?"

"Sorry.. I'm not entirely sure at the moment" Kanji replied shrugging and ignore the still steaming Rosa

"It's been awhile since we went to a festival" Akio stated, with slightly sad smile." Especially together"

"Yeah…I went to it with our grandfather one year by mistake when mom had out of town business for the year and you went to stay at grandmas" Kanji agreed with a nod. "Remind me that we should visit them soon.. them grandfather lives near Mount Moon, so it's not to far out of the way"

"Good idea" Akio nodded back. " If we can have fun at the festivals that is.."

"Of course…" was Kanji's answer. " Then we can train up for the gym battle the next day"

Rosa agreed it was good idea, as she folded her arms despite Kanji still trying to ignore her.

The next morning, the three made their way to the Pewter city noticing a store that sold elemental stones. Rosa didn't care if Kanji wasn't interested in her joining them, ass he had followed them on their trip.

Akio saw a fire stone and a water stone and quickly brought them and when she saw Kanji talking and said something that seemed to make Rosa laugh a bit which certainly confused her given how he and Rosa had been arguing so much since first meeting.

Kanji, Rosa and Akio decided to check out the Akita Kanto festival that was held for a good new year and artistic progress in the country. Well Kanji and Akio decide to go, while Rosa, rather reluctantly, decided to join them, though she wouldn't give an exact reason other then blushing at Kanji when she knew he wasn't looking in her direction.

Even though she still was peeved that he had seen her naked in the pond she hated to admit Kanji was kind of cute.. Sort of, kind of.. She'd refused to admit it out loud though.

As soon as they arrived, Rosa looked and pointed to a nearby game counter that had Kanji ask a question. "What's the prize for this game?"

"Well… since you two are my first customers if you will I will give you a Feebas egg.. a very rare Pokemon" the owner replied, making Rosa's eyes light up.

Kanji looked determined to win since he needed a water type for his team. He managed to hit three targets on his first and he had only four shots left to get the other two targets. When it got faster however, he just barely hit in the middle target, leaving one more left to go.

Rosa put her hands on his shoulders from behind. "You think you can get it?"

"Maybe" Kanji replied, twirling it and hitting third target, shocking owner who then handed him the egg with a smile on his face. "You know something kid, that was amazing.. I wish ya luck… be sure to visit again some time in the future"

"Not bad, Kanji" Rosa admitted with slight smile. "I knew we do it"

Akio looked down as she glared at Rosa while thinking. "He's my brother.. not hers.. it was meant to be just me and him not three of us.. Our dream is to be the best tag team in the Kanto but now that dream could be in jeopardy.. All because of .. HER"

"No…I will not allow it to be messed up because of this girl" Akio thought, smiling after seeing Rosa and Kanji arguing again as he put the egg into his bag.

To distract her, knowing Rosa was still upset about the pond thing "Have you ever been to a Kanto festival before now?"

"No.." Rosa replied simply. "Was too busy making sure my Pokemon did their training properly and arguing with my stupid parents"

"Oh I see" Akio nodded, grimacing slightly. "Um. Well let's just enjoy the festival.. Make sure your first one is a great one.. And last with us"

"Right" Rosa stated, looking around, not noticing the part Akio added. "What exactly happens at these things?"

"A lot of things actually" Akio put her hands on her hips. "Besides performers showing their skills with carrying a manipulating pole with the lanterns on them, there are also different foods, drinks, lotteries for prizes and I think a dance at night"

"A dance?" Kanji asked, looking at his sister. "Oh god… your not dragging me into a dance again like that last time.. Dancing with my sister is way too embarrassing"

"It was years ago…" Akio puffed her cheeks out as she glared at Kanji. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to dance with my brother.. Just because you think so"

"I'd rather dance with Rosa here if I had to dance" Kanji said, making Rosa blush.

"A-as if I'd dance with a pervert" Rosa exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking away. "You'd just try and cop a feel or something"

"As if you have anything worth feeling up" Kanji retorted, making Akio want to pull her hair out over how frustrated she was.

"I have plenty to feel up!" Rosa yelled back, while cupping her chest. "Any guy would kill to feel my girls!"

"Ok enough.." Akio stated through gritted teeth. "You two have got to cut this shit out!...you saw each other naked by accident.. Deal with it.. Instead of acting like bizarre perverted children!"

Akio stomped away, leaving an equally embarrassed and shocked Akio and Rosa standing there on their own.

After few minutes, Rosa broke the silence. "So…your sister is something else"

"Yeah.. Tell me about it" Kanji agreed with a nod. "You have siblings?"

"No.. but I do have a sort of younger sister.. The daughter of my dad's friend" Rosa replied, tightening her pony tail. "we've known each other for years.. And often get along like cats and dogs.. She can be really annoying at times"

"No doubt" Kanji nodded again. "So um… wanna get something to eat?"

"… I guess it wouldn't kill me" Rosa replied, folding her arms. "Lead the way, I guess"

Kanji and Rosa got some Mochi (rice cakes) and green tea, before having a seat at an outside table, sitting on opposite sides of it.

"So.. Rosa" Kanji said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah?" Rosa replied, eating some of her Mochi. "What is it?"

After a moment, Kanji spoke again. "Um… what kind of Pokemon type do you like?"

" Electric type I guess" Rosa replied, shrugging. "You?"

"Ghost type mainly" was Kanji's reply.

"… fascinating" Rosa stated, as she ate more of her Mochi while resting her chin on one of her fists.

"Yeah…" Kanji said as sighed. "so uh.."

"Hey kanji.. Can we char for a second?" Akio interrupted walking over to the table. "Just the two of us?"

"Uh.. Sure, I guess" Kanji said standing up. "I'll be back, Rosa"

Akio led Kanji a little ways away from Rosa and they sat down on some stairs.

"So.. What did you want, Akio?" Kanji asked folding his arms.

"Well.. I don't think we should stick around Rosa" Akio said bluntly. "I mean.. you saw the way she treated her Pokemon.. And she doesn't seem to think anything of it"

"While I'll admit she's .. a little rough around the edges.. She's not that bad" Kanji replied, standing up. "Yeah she need to be nicer to her Pokemon.. Maybe she can learn it if she's around us more"

"I still say we should depart from her" Akio retorted. "Unless.. Don't tell me you like her?. The way you liked our babysitter when we were younger"

"I did not have a crush on Sarah!" Kanji exclaimed, with a blush.

"I see you didn't deny that you like Rosa!" Akio yelled back. "God your such.. Such a boy.. A perverted boy.. You saw her naked and now your hooked!. maybe you did see her naked on purpose!"

"S..shut up, Akio!" Kanji yelled back. "God.. Your so freaking annoying…. All the time. I'm out of here"

"Well…. Screw you then" Akio exclaimed, crossing her arms and huffing. "Who needs you?!.. I wish you weren't my brother sometimes!"

"I'd be better off without a sister like you too" Kanji yelled back.

A few minutes later, Kanji tracked down Rosa, who had ended up going and watching as people started dancing.

"Hey" Rosa said ,getting his attention. "You look a bit pissed off.. Problems?"

"Yeah.. Sibling problems" Kanji replied, after a moment.

"Oh.. Uh.. Wanna dance or something?" Rosa suggested. " I'm not a huge dancer, but it might take your mind off it"

"Um.. Never danced with anyone. Besides my sister once or twice, when she nagged me into before" Kanji replied, with ever so slight clutch.

"Well.. I only danced once.. But it was with my dad, many, many years ago" Rosa said, grabbing Kanji by the hand and dragging him to the dance area. "Come on, it will be nice to dance with a cute boy my age instead of my dad… and I'm definitely a better choice then your sister"

"Um… ok?" Kanji said with a blush. "So.. Where do I put my hands?"

"Do I really have to explain?" Rosa raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Give me your hands…you hold my one hand. And the other you place.. On my waist… it better not slide down to my ass though, or so help me…"

"I.. I know that" Kanji stuttered as he place his hand on her waist here she said to.

"Good" Rosa said, as they began to slowly dance in place. "This is kind of nice…"

"Yeah.. It's not to bad" Kanji replied, with blush as Rosa rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm uh.. Sorry about over reacting to the.. Pond thing" Rosa said after moment of quiet. "I know it wasn't all your fault.."

"Yeah,.. Sorry about that" Kanji agreed, as he held her closer. "I should have checked the area before getting in"

"I should have too" Rosa pulled away and looked him in the eyes with a slight mischievous grin. "Just don't let my dad know what happened.. He's not mean.. but he'd still probably kill you for seeing m naked before out first date"

"uh.. Ok" Kanji wasn't really sure what to say as he looked Rosa in her eyes. "You uh.. Have really nice eyes"

"Really?" Rosa asked, getting her face closer to his. "I hate to admit it, but your kind of handsome up close"

"um.. Thanks" Kanji said looking into her eyes deeply.

Meanwhile, Akio had decide to go find her brother and try to make up with him when she saw the dancing going on and decided to take some pictures of the event. After takings few photos, she took one and after looking at it she saw kanji and Rosa. She quickly looked up to saw Rosa and Kanji kissing rather deeply and was beyond shocked, almost frozen for a moment before reacting.

"Are they dancing?" Akio asked out loud to herself, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Holy crap.. Their.. Their kissing?!"

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Akio yelled, interrupting them. "Just wait till mom and dad see this picture!.. I'm sending now!"

"What !?" Kanji exclaimed red faced as he and the equally red faced Rosa backed away from each other. "Don't you dare!"

"Too late" Akio yelled back, sending it via her phone. "You better have an explanation for this.. Kissing? … Her of all people? Her?"

Quite some distance away in In Lavender Town Square, Kanji and Akio's mother was at a local cook off, when she heard felt her phone ring she went to check it.

She looked at it and got a picture message from Akio. When she opened it her eyes went wide with disbelief. " Kanji!

"Kanji.. And the rude daughter of Ketchum.. K-kissing!" She stated in disbelief. "What on earth is going on here?!"

To be continued…


End file.
